Do you really win?
by proudlycanadian
Summary: What would have happened if katniss and peeta lost the nightlock berries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games i simply like to write about it. all of the chracters are owned by the amazing Suzzan Collins!

* * *

Watching Cato being mauled by those dogs was hard, I had to kill him Cato, it felt like the right thing to do. But now only Peeta and I stand here ready to win, together. We wait for the hovercraft to come for Cato's body. We waited for 15 minutes standing there. Waiting. But once we moved about 30 meters away the hovercraft came and picked up the residue of what was once Cato. The only body part I can make out is the head with the gaping hole right between the eyes where only 15 minutes ago I ended his life. I couldn't help but feel his cold barren eyes digging into my skull as I say my silent goodbye to him in my head.

I turn around to see Peeta staring at me tears of joy in his eyes. I'm about to say something but I am interrupted by the booming voice of Claudius Templesmith. I expect to hear him say: "congratulations, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellmark You have won the 74th annual Hunger Games!" but what comes out of his mouth fills me with fear. "The rule of two winners from the same district has been over ruled by the game makers, There may only be one winner!" I turn to Peeta, anger and hate fills his eyes. He just stands there, looking at me. I move to him slowly his warm but tormented arms wrap around my small but strong body and whispers these final words too me " Katniss, I love you. You have more to live for then I do, you have your mother, Prim, Gale and all of your other friends." Peeta lets go of me and slowly starts to walk away. "Peeta I scream! You can't do this I love you! Don't leave me!" but its too late Peeta walked over to the cornucopia and picked up the knife that Cato attempted to kill the dogs with. "Peeta NO!" I scream sprinting over to him as fast as I can. Peeta raises the knife to his heart and plunges right through himself, falling to the ground. "PEETA!" I shriek! " No no this cant happen you were supposed to live not me…" I half mumble half sob into his right side of his chest. "Katniss." Peeta says in a struggling voice. "I love you. I always have." "I love you too" I softly say to him, on my knees. What I do next just feels right. I sit Peeta up so that his back is resting on the lip of the cornucopia and I kiss him. I have my eyes closed but I can feel the tears running down my face onto his. I feel his body go limp and I hear his cannon blast go off. I give him one last hug and a kiss on the fore head and walk away. I see the hovercraft pick up Peeta's body and take him home, back to district 12. I hear the trumpets blare and the voice of Claudius Templesmith saying I have just won the 74th annual Hunger Games.

Can you really win The Hunger Games? _No I say in my head. No you cannot._

_

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I am going to put up more chapters so please review! if you have any questions pm me!**_


	2. For Peeta

I'm stuck. Frozen too the ladder of the hovercraft that will take me back to the capitol. Even though I am paralyzed from the force field of the ladder they keep me on it until a lady comes over and digs the tracker out of my arm. Immediately after that I am un frozen and dropped 3 feet to the hovercraft floor. My mind is still in came mode. I look at the wound on my arm in disgust and look up to see a man in a white lab coat with a lot of tools in his pocket. I search his pockets with my eyes until I find what looks like a syringe. I immediately go for it, my feet move in one swift motion knocking down the man. I reach into his pocket find the syringe and charge at the lady who had dug the tracker out of my arm. In my mind, my hunger games altered mind, she's an enemy.

I leap through the air and grab the woman by her hair. She lets out a terrified scream as I pull harder. I let go of her hair after I noticed that I have gotten every ones attention on the hovercraft. With the most angry and sad but loud voice I can let out I say loudly, "This is for Peeta." I yank the woman's head back one hand on her for head the other grasping the syringe with two fingers and both of her hands behind her back with the rest. I release the women's hands and bring my hand with the syringe up to her neck. I pull back the plug to suck in some sort of liquid with a skull and cross bones on it that was carelessly left on the shelf above me, and I plunge the blue-ish green liquid into her neck, slowly.

Every body around me gasps in horror as they watch me take this final women's life. This woman was no ordinary women though. She was the co-Gamemaker working along side with Seneka Crane. It was her decision to change the rule. It was her decision to end Peeta's life. It was her decision to create what happen. It was my decision to honour all the life's she took. Not just Peeta's but everybody's.

Shortly after I had entered the liquid into he blood stream the woman let out a gut wrenching scream and fell to her knees, her eyes roll up into her head, her heart stops and I pretend to here her cannon go off. Just then I feel a sharp pain in my left arm. I turn to look and I see a heavily armoured man poking a needle into my arm. I start to feel hazy and my legs collapse from under me. I hit the ground hard and I feel like I can't move at all. The last thing I see before blacking out is the dead Gamemaker lying on the ground next to me, her eyes are white and hollow, her face has gone purple. I can't help but let a little smile slide across my face as I think to myself in my head: _Let the games begin._


	3. Sweetheart

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!

Hey, Guys! proudlycanadian here coming at 'ya with another instalment of "Do you really win?" Im sorry if I haven't been updating its because im working on my SYOT co-written with Mocking Raven (sisme-the-indian.) any way hereya go!

I wake up to find a drunken Haymitch standing over me. "S-she looks fine to m-me." He manages to stutter out before he flops over and hit the ground. Who was he talking to? I think to myself. I whip my head around at a familiar voice. My eyes brighten up and ii nearly jump out of my bed at the site of him. Gale was sitting next to my hospital bed. That's when I start to wonder what I did to end up in a capitol hospital bed with Gale, a District 12 coal miner sitting next to me. "They sent me to come and calm you down 'Catnip. Apparently you were thrashing out in your sleep and screaming." "This doesn't seem right." I say to him. No more than a second after that Gale morphed into Peeta's family, all of them crying and screaming at me like I'm some sort of witch, "It's all your fault!" his mother screams at me. "It's your entire fault!" then a bright light flashes and I'm sitting in a white room. A hole in the wall opens up and my sweet Peeta walks out of it towards me. I rush up to hug him but with every step I take he becomes meters away. "Why did you let them kill me Katniss? Why?" Then from behind Peeta President Snow rises up and stabs him through the heart, right where he stabbed him self, and I had to watch him die, again. I scream and I kick and I sprint after him but he keeps becoming farther and farther away. I trip over my feet and I'm bonded to the floor. All I can hear is President Snow's evil dark laughter ringing in my ears.

All of a sudden I'm jolted awake by a nurse. "Mrs. Everdeen, your heart rate increased to the point where it stopped for a second. Are you alright?" "Ummm yeah, I'm fine. Where Am I?" The nurse smiles and says "Oh, Okay. And you are on the hovercraft, this year they built the arena very far away we will be there in approximately an hour. Okay?" "Yes." I say. The nurse smiles at me and walks away.

I am just about asleep again when a surprisingly, sober Haymitch walks into the room. "You did great sweetheart!" he embraces me with a huge grin on his face, hes probably thinking; I cant believe I mentored the winner of a Hunger Games! "Thank you" I say. "I am really sorry about your loss Katniss. I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. And quit frankly I commend you on killing the game maker." With out thinking I grab hug Haymitch and I start to cry in his arms. "I loved him!" I scream-sob into his chest. "He was my life!" "It wasn't for the capitol!" " I d-don't know w-what I'm g-going to do." "You'll make it sweetie, I know how you feel." "You will be fine." "Trust me." This is the first time in my life that Haymitch's words comforted me. "Thank you Haymitch." "That meant a lot." "No problem Katniss, as much as it sounds like I don't, I do care."

I slowly fall asleep with Haymitch sitting in the chair next to me, looking over me. This is as close to serenity as I have felt in weeks. "Good night Haymitch." I say. "Sleep tight, girl on fire. You'll need the energy." I wonder what he meant be that last sentence but I'm to think, all I dream of is Peeta tonight, My sweet Peeta.

Hey Guys! I hope you liked it! R&R! I don't mind criticism in reviews, but no flames please! Flaming is poop, so don't bee poop! Until next time this is proudlycanadian, peace out.


	4. Move On

Hey so I'm so sorry my updates have been really slow! I have had countless school projects and I have been really tied up with my SYOT 'cuz Mocking Raven has not emailed me the next chapter. Any way lets get to the story!

* * *

Peeta picks me up and twirls me around in the beautiful meadow sprinkled with flowers. Every thing is peaceful, not a cloud in the sky. Peeta takes me by the hand and we run to a nearby tree. Once I brush the pollen off my jeans from the nearby plants he hoists me onto his shoulders and I grab hold of I thick enough branch to support Peeta and I. My legs naturally wrap around the branch and I pull me self up, though I leave one arm hanging down so that Peeta can use it as a support. Surprisingly he quickly scurries up the tree and sits close to the trunk with his arm around me. I miss the feeling of Peeta's protective arms around me, and how he would say soothing things to me. "You know Katniss, I am in a better place now. I am free. You must move on." He says to me. I look at him in confusion and ask him why he wants me to move one so quickly. He simply answers "I'm gone now, one day we will be together again but for now, you must let go of your regret and live your life."

I lean in close to Peeta. Close enough to fell his radiant warmth beating down on me and I wrap my arms and legs around him and bury my face in to the curve of his neck. We sit there for what feels like hours, in peace and love, until he finally holds my shoulders tenderly looks me in the eyes and kisses me on the lips. "Good bye Katniss, I love you." Peeta slips off the tree branch and hops to the ground, he sprints into the center of the field and begins to glow, he slowly floats up into the clear blue sky mouthing 'I love.' I watch until he is out of sight and then I close my eyes tight.

I open my eyes again to see that I am in the real world again. I get out of a bed that I have been in and I survey the room. I see a tall lamp a flat screen television, two couches and a dresser with a clock on it. The clock has a note on it saying 'we didn't want to wake you, you seemed so peaceful'—Cinna

Immediately my eyes light up and I run to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My eyes are all red and puffy and I guess I must have been crying during my sleep, because my pillow was soaked through and through. Though its hard to tell whether they were tears of joy or tears of sorrow. I'm thrown off my train of thought by three little knocks on the door. It must be Cinna!

I throw open the door and I pounce on Cinna giving him a huge bear hug, knowing that he knows he is the closet thing to family that I have in the Capitol. "It's wonderful to see you Katniss! I am so proud of you girl on fire." He then ushers me back into my room and tells me to take a seat. We chat for about half an hour staying away from the topic of my games and my strategies and of course, Peeta.

"Now Katniss." He says in his Capitol accent. "I know this is going to upset you very much and you have to promise me that you will not take your anger out on ANYBODY until you have gotten home, okay?"

"Okay." I say not really wanting to hear his answer. I promise I wont.

Cinna then says "I have heard through the awful gossip of everybody in the capitol that because you and Peeta did not kill each other and that he killed him self. President snow has organized for peace keepers to go and capture your mother and execute her in front of a live audience during your interview." "What!" I scream! "How could he after I've been through so much!" "That monster! That filthy no good bastard!" "He can kill me, He can torture me, He can sell my body for dirty Capitol sleaze bags! But never will he again hurt the people I love!

I scream so loud that Cinna has left the room to inform the peace keepers out side that I am having a mental break down. They bust down the door and throw little metal balls that spray out some green gas like substances that is beginning to make me feel woozy. Everything goes black and I fell myself slam to the ground, I hear Cinna say "You're not going to be heart but we can't have people knowing what I told you. I will see you tomorrow on stage. Good bye." I know he only told the peace keeper for my own good, Cinna would never want to hurt me so I am not worried. I let my self slip into the dark.

* * *

Okay so I think that this was a good suspenseful chapter! I am sorry for the cursing and I would never say it in real life but I felt it necessary there any way, R&R and personal message me or leave ideas in the reviews of what you think might/shoud happen next so 'till next time, eat your vegetables… BYE!


End file.
